camprafandomcom-20200214-history
Horus
Horus is the falcon god of the pharaohs and sky. Originally, he was the son of Geb and Nut, born on the second Demon days. Later, he was reborn to Osiris and Isis. Appearance Horus always dresses as a warrior, wearing leather armor and a sheathed khopesh on his waist. Horus has very muscular arms. One of Horus's most distinguishing features are his different colored eyes (both of which are outlined with kohl)—right being gold and the left being silver. This is the result in having one of them stabbed out by Set. The eye was replaced by Thoth , who restored it out of moonlight, and thus created the silver Eye of Horus. Horus has shaved head and a braided ponytail, signifying that he physically appears to be around Carter's age of 14 even though he is 5,000 years old (due to his immortality). Personality Horus is somewhat arrogant, annoying and self-centered but also brave and honorable. Horus also appears somewhat mean and demeaning. However, he may quickly forgive or can at least move past his grudges. Horus is shown to have a limited understanding of magic. He prefers brute force, a good god for Combat magicians, Horus also doesn't understand sarcasm. He is a bit pushy in some instances, he seems to respect people's decisions better than Isis as he never pushed too hard and accepted the decision, though he would try to show or explain his reasons for wanting what he did. Horus is fond of winged animals, having an affinity for the falcon, presumably due to his ability to turn into one. Powers Combat Skills: Being the god of war, Horus is one of the greatest warrior gods. When Carter was his Eye he described it that every move was perfect and every strike was so much fun he wanted to laugh out loud. He has incredibly fast reflexes, enhanced strength, and great aim and speed. His senses are so sharp he can guess the approximate time to sunrise and has godly battle instincts that give him the right reactions in combat. Combat Magic: Horus is a powerful combat magician. It is a large hawk headed warrior with powerful armor and a giant khopesh. Horus is by far the most powerful deity in combat magic, being the god of combat, except perhaps for Set. His avatar can also be used to only summon a fist to punch things or a karate chop to crack things. Animal Charming: Horus can summon and calm his sacred creatures, and order them to attack his target. His sacred creatures include falcons and griffins. Horus has the ability to transform into a falcon. He naturally can see like a falcon so his eyesight is many times sharper than most. Space Distortion: Horus is also the god of the sky, and thus, can control it to some extent. He can distort space and create dangerous anomalies to attack his opponent. Telekinesis: Horus can move things without touching them. Horus' telekinesis increases greatly as he can summon waves of invisible force and columns of fire. Horus also has great political power as the king of gods, and is one of the most powerful deities, able to overpower powerful gods such as Sobek, and Set. Path followed by Combat magicians